The 2nd Primarch
by Ze Kaiser Snek
Summary: Enjoy the adventures of a Primarch on Remnant. Rated M for language and potential SMUT
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I don't own RWBY or Warhammer 40k I do own my OCs ask if you want to borrow them.**_

 _ **++Warning Incoming Heresy++ you have been warned.**_

* * *

As all should know there are eighteen Primarchs nine loyalists and nine traitors but there are also two unknowns the second and eleventh Primarchs this is a story focusing on the second Primarch named by his father simply Alexander now this father unlike the fathers or rather adoptive fathers of the other Primarchs was the Emperor for when Chaos stole them one was saved by the Emperor the second Primarch. He was different from the other Primarchs in a multitude of ways for one he wasn't sterile he was also comparatively short when you looked at his brothers he also happened to experience puberty due to the fact that he was so different. There was also one other thing that set him apart from his brothers which was the fact that he had the ability to project an aura just like a null. This is the story of what happened to him.

* * *

-Room underneath what will be the imperial palace-

"Alexander, are you ready?" the Emperor asks his son

"Yes father, I am ready for us to begin" Alexander responds walking over to the control panel to the portal he and his father had been working on.

Alexander was at this time wearing his custom-made power armor that was in the form of samurai armor that varied in how the helmet looked and was carrying a custom made master crafted bolter named Nagusame and a master crafted power sword shaped like a Japanese odachi named Kurushimi. He then put his helmet on and began pulling down on the lever in front of him while his father did the same. Suddenly a blue portal of eldritch energy formed in-between the two pillars. He then began walking towards it.

"So it did work" He said in the raspy voice caused by his mask.

"Indeed it did" His father responded suddenly it shifted to red and an arm of red energy shot out grabbing at the Emperor only to be intercepted by Alexander throwing himself in front of it.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as the energy burned him ignoring his armor it then pulled him into the portal right as he activated his null aura to try and stop the portal. Right after being pulled through he lost consciousness

* * *

-Emerald Forest During Initiation-

"Ahhh!" Alexander yelled as he fell through the forest and onto the forest floor having sprouted a massive headache and so quickly roping in his null aura hoping to decrease the strain on his mind to little success. He then decided to get a grip on his surroundings the first thing he noticed were trees and greenery which he had only seen in holo-vids when learning about what terra used to look like. He then decided to try and find civilization by choosing a direction and walking in it. He soon saw a giant shadow pass overhead and looked up just in time to see a girl dressed in a red cape jump off of it. he made a quick decision to go help the girl and started running in the direction she had fallen.

* * *

-At the Forest Temple-

"Yang your sister" Blake yells at Yang

"Yeah, I se... What is that!" Yang yells pointing to Alexander who had just come running out of the forest.

"Yang what are you... Holy Shit!" Blake yells looking at where Yang was pointing. Suddenly he jumped up to catch Ruby before she could hit the ground he caught her and then ducked into a roll coming to a stop in front of a speechless Yang and Blake before letting Ruby down.

"Are you okay?" He asked Ruby unknowingly terrifying them with his raspy voice.

"Y- yes" Ruby responds scared right as she says that the stranger turns to see a boy crash into a tree and another girl this one dressed in white fall from the bird. Who he again runs over to jump up and catch. He catches her and sets her down on her feet.

* * *

-On the Cliff with Ozpin and Glynda-

"Ozpin we need to interrupt the initiation and get those girls out of their it could be dangerous" Glynda says pulling out her riding crop.

"Glynda, It just saved two of the Students it's no dangerous" Ozpin said while sipping his coffee.

* * *

-Emerald Forest Temple with Everybody There-

"Oh great, now we can all die together" Yang said sarcastically suddenly the giant thing which yang was thinking was one of Atlas's robots drew a massive 6 1/2 foot sword and started walking toward the Death Stalker.

"Stand back" It said Before pulling a sheath off the blade and it ignited in a strange red eldritch blade and the right side of its face began burning with the same flame. The strangest thing was that as it got closer the Death Stalker started to become nervous and started crawling backward as it saw the flames until the being suddenly shot forward and stabbed his blade through the Death Stalker causing it to make sounds of pure agony where the blade touched. It then spun around and pulled up a giant gun and shot three times at the Nevermore which had circled back around. The first shot blew its right wing off the second hit its chest and the third blew its head off. It then calmly swiped its sword getting all the grimm ichor off and sheathed it before sticking its gun onto a mag plate on its thigh.

"Done" was all it said before a bullhead came down and Glynda pinned him down with her semblance.

* * *

-On the Cliff While Alexander was fighting-

"This is unheard of" Glynda shouted pacing back and forth "In all of history no grimm has been scared of man's creations"

"Well, we have also never heard of a 9-foot tall creature before" Ozpin replied before grabbing his scroll and calling a bullhead to bring them down.

* * *

-In the same room underneath the imperial palace-

The Emperor is talking to a sister of silence telling her about what happened and how he might be able to send three people there.

* * *

 _ **A/N Welp that's some foreshadowing there getting ready for his team. Please review with any ideas for Alexander's Semblance.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Can't believe I didn't realize this but as a Null Alexander doesn't have a soul at times when he unleashes his Null powers. This will be very fun, or will it.**_

* * *

-In the Emerald Forest-

"Could you please let me down?" Alexander asked Glynda calmly slightly scaring her with the fact that he wasn't fighting her.

"No, I am taking you into custody until we can get you back to Atlas" Glynda said confusing Alexsander with the mention of Atlas.

"Fine, but do remember I asked nicely first" Now it was Glynda's turn to look confused as she didn't think anyone could get out of her telekinesis. Suddenly her aura disappeared her telekinesis failed and she got a head-splitting headache as she looked around she saw that everyone else here except for the being was screaming in agony while clutching their heads. "Do you agree to be calm now?" It asked walking over to Glynda to which she responded with a shaky nod. "Wonderful" Suddenly the pressure on her head decreased and everyone else stopped screaming in agony. Glynda then started shakily standing up.

"What in the brother's name was that" Glynda asked still somewhat shaken.

"Who are you?" It asked in a booming voice. Until suddenly it's focus was drawn away by a man speaking.

"I suppose I will have to introduce everyone" Said Ozpin climbing out of the bullhead. "My name is professor Ozpin, I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, the one in front of you is Glynda Goodwitch the assistant headmistress of Beacon. And who might you be?"

"I am Alexander the Second Primarch" Alexander replied taking off his mask and letting his black and red hair fall out.

"Well, Alexander as nice as it is to speak here I believe we should continue this conversation in my office at Beacon" Ozpin said beckoning towards the Bullhead.

"Fine if only to get more information on this place" Alexander said walking towards it as Ozpin and a now mostly recovered Glynda came walking up behind him.

* * *

-Ozpin's Office-

"So Alexander just how old are you?" Ozpin asked.

"I am fifteen standard cycles old" Alexander replied calmly. This seemed to make Glynda very mad.

"Don't lie! you are far too tall to be 15!" Glynda shouts.

"Indeed that would be true for a normal human but I am far from normal" Alexander said looking her in the eye. "In order for you to understand, I must tell you of my conception, and of my father"

* * *

-Ozpin's office post story and explanation of where Alexander is-

"So you are in essence a superhuman" Ozpin asks.

"Yes, that would be a simple way of putting it" Alexander concedes. "And I am on a planet called Remnant where there are two species Human and Faunus"

"Indeed" Ozpin says looking thoughtful "Well I have to go finish the initiation but before that, would you like to join my school" Ozpin says leaning forward and raising a hand to stop Glynda.

"I agree on one condition" Alexander said leaning forward.

"And what would that be?" Ozpin asks.

"I choose the team I am with"

"Agreed" Ozpin says while shaking Alexanders hand. "Now let's go create the teams" Ozpin says standing up to go to the elevator.

* * *

-Initiation hall-

"And finally Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, you will be team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose" Ozpin said into the microphone.

"Wahhh!" Ruby said seemingly stunned by being named leader while Weiss looked angry blake had a look of disinterest and Yang was proud. Then as they walked off Ozpin beckoned behind him and the giant man walked forward to the shock of most of the audience.

"Greetings" Alexander boomed out in a raspy voice startling some people with his voice before Ozpin stepped up.

"Please, everyone calm down Alexander here will be a student here in a team of his choice" This caused several students from all years and even some staff to look surprised as this had never happened before. "Now Alexander if you would take off your mask and choose your team" This caused him to reach up to his mask and take it off startling even more people with how young his face was.

"I will work with... Team RWBY" He called out startling the team in question. "If they will take me" Ozpin then beckoned for Ruby to come up putting her on the spot. As she got up and walked over she was scared as Alexander got down on one knee to speak face to face with her.

"Umm... Sure you can join our team" She said to him much to the disagreement of her team.

"I thank you" Alexander said before standing up and walking over to the rest of team RWBY with Ruby looking nervous next to him. "Well, should we head to our dorm?"

* * *

-At the RWBY Dorm Room-

"Who are you actually!" Weiss yelled right as they got into their room.

"As Ozpin said I am Alexander the second Primarch" Alexander said while taking off his armor. "The rest I will explain later I am beginning to feel tired" The rest of the team agreed to this and they all got ready for bed before realizing a problem.

"Umm guys, there are only four beds" Yang said pointing to the beds.

"It's fine I will sleep on the floor my armor is quite comfortable" Alexander said laying down the rest of them were too tired to complain.

"Good night everyone" Ruby called from her bed.

* * *

 _ **A/N"**_

 _ **Thank you, everyone, who reviewed favorited or followed, that is what makes this all worth it. Now I am still looking for ideas for Alexander's Semblance along with anyone who would like to be a Beta Tester. Also, should Alexander be soulless when he uses his Null powers? still on the fence about that.**_

 _ **Ta Ta.**_


	3. AN

I just have to say that I looked over what I had written and looked at all the reviews and saw that the story was just bad. My writing was bad my pace was bad and there were far too many plot holes for the story to make sense. So this is just there to say that I am redoing this story and to apologize for being gone for so long.

I WILL BE BACK!


End file.
